


The Leia to my Han Solo

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, Jock!Dean, M/M, Star Wars References, basically just self-indulgence for me, cas is a girl, if you didn't get that, just fluff, nerd!cas, nerd!dean, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU in which Cas is a girl, wears glasses, and watches Star Wars. Dean is a jock, a nerd, and in love with Cas. Kisses and principal's offices, and I'm horrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leia to my Han Solo

They weren’t even her glasses, for heavens sake. They were her mother’s; she’d lost hers and was using these retro 80s monstrosities until her new ones came. They were large and golden and clunky, the big round circles of glass ending nearly halfway down her face, and they were just a bit crooked from being dropped by her klutzy mother. She hated the things.

And, yet, she needed them to see, which is why it was so frustrating that they were currently sitting in the pocket of Dean Winchester’s letterman jacket.

She fumed as she squinted at the chalkboard in the front of the room, trying to make out at least _some_ of the equations Ms. Milton was writing. Dean had just up and slipped the infernal glasses from her face as he passed by on the way to his seat, telling Ms. Milton “Don’t worry about Cas, she’s wearing her contacts today”, and that had been that. Had their teacher even questioned the-- _annoyingly_ \--attractive boy? No. She had just gone right back to her teaching, even ignoring the way she had turned to glare at Dean, muttering that “It’s _Castiel_.”

“Castiel? Are you with us?” Blinking, Cas-- _yes_ , she called herself that in her head, old habits die hard--tried to focus on the red blob that was her teacher.

“Sorry.” The words were muttered, annoyed. “Just spaced out for a second.”

There was a deep chuckle from a few rows back, and Cas rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, turning to where she knew Dean was sitting. “Laugh it up, fuzzball.”

She could see the look of surprise on Dean’s face in her mind at her reference, she’d seen it enough times through her life for not getting his that she didn’t even have to imagine it. She smirked.

There was a moment of nearly stunned silence before Dean responded, his voice almost reverent. “You truly belong here with us among the clouds.”

Feigning shock, Cas narrowed her eyes before lowering her voice and whispering. “I felt a great disturbance in the Force.” She turned to the blob sitting next to her--Madison? “Did you?”

“Oh, well, maybe you’d like it back in your cell, your highness.” Dean’s voice was laced with sarcasm, and Cas was opening her mouth to respond when Ms. Milton cut her off.

“Castiel, Dean! That is enough. Both of you will report to the principal’s office immediately.”

Cas turned back to the front, stunned. Principal’s office? She’d never been there before. Well, ok, she went once in third grade, but that was because she’d fallen off the slide and had had to go home, she hadn’t been in trouble. Behind her, she could vaguely hear Dean getting out of his chair, and started when he touched her arm.

“C’mon, Cas.” For a second, Cas remained in her seat, weighing the odds. Accepting Dean’s help would be, well, annoying; but not doing so would likely result in her falling all over everything. Sighing, she took Dean’s arm and pulled herself out of the metal chair, allowing him to lead her out into the hallway.

She shivered. “It’s fucking freezing. Why on earth do they have the air conditioning on in May?” She heard a chuckle coming from the general vicinity of her right arm and glared at it, which only made it happen again. Suddenly, her hand was removed from the warmth of Dean’s arm.

“Because, Cas,” His voice was accompanied by the sound of slipped fabric. “Normal people would prefer it _not_ to be ninety degrees while they take exams.”You--hold on, lift your arms. No, to the sides, thank you.” Suddenly, Cas was enveloped by warm, heavy fabric, coated in the warm scent of Dean. His jacket. “As I was saying, you, Cas, you are the exception.”

Cas frowned at her voice, patting at the jacket to find her--”Where are my glasses? Did you lose them? So help me, Dean, if you--”

“Hey! Hey hey hey, calm down. I didn’t lose them. Here.” Gently, her mother’s glasses were lowered onto Cas’ nose, and blinking, she was suddenly staring into Dean’s eyes. His strangely beautiful, green eyes. His barely two-inches-away eyes.

They stared at each other a moment before Cas pulled away, swallowing deeply. “What’d you take them for, anyway?” A light pink tinged Dean’s cheeks prettily, and he looked away. “Dean?”

The blush across his cheeks grew deeper, and he swallowed. “It’s just...god, this is so embarrassing.” He looked at her pleadingly, but she just raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. He sighed. “Look, I…” He trailed off again, and Cas, sensing that this was going nowhere, made to move past him.

“You spend way too much time with Sammy!”

Cas salted in her trek towards detention, turning to stare at Dean incredulously. “What?”

“I mean, I know that you two are best friends and all that, and I know that you kinda like him, but you spend way too much time at my house, and you...you never even...you never look at me.” Dean’s finish was a bit sad, as though he had seemingly just realized that he might be saying something embarrassing. Cas just stared at him, dumbfounded.

At the sight of her confusion, he seemed to gain a second wind and carried on. “I mean, I don’t know why it should change, it’s always been that way, but the only time you ever look at me is when you’re angry with me. So I just...I do stupid shit because then you’ll at least _look_ at me. Yeah. But I’ll--I’ll stop now. You clearly don’t appreciate it, so...yeah. Sorry I got you in trouble.”

Dean turned, walking away down the hallway, hands shoved deep in his pockets. A little bit speechless, Cas just stared after him. Had he--did he--was he--”Do you like me?” He stopped, frozen, but didn’t turn back. Cas swallowed and pressed on. “Like, like like me?”

That got him to look at her. He smiled weakly. “What, we in middle school or something?” His face flushed again. “But, uh, yeah, Cas. I ‘like like’ you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say? _Oh_? Look, I’m sorry if it puts a crimp in your life plan or something, or makes you uncomfortable, but that’s the long and short of it. I love you and all you can do is say ‘oh’. Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll just stay out of your way, don’t worry.” Dean’’s voice had never changed, he just emoted strongly in his usual baritone.

They stared at each other a moment before, finally, Cas broke the silence. “You finished yet?” A little speechless, Dean nodded. “Good. Now stand still.” The questioning look was still present in Dean’s eyes when Cas leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Pulling slowly back, she gave him a slight smile. “You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Second grade.” Dean’s eyes were still a bit glazed over, but her was at least formulating words now. “I’ve wanted to do that since I was in second grade.” Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand on the back of her neck pushing her face up to meet his, fingers burying themselves in her dark, messy bun. Her arms were flung around his neck, the long sleeves of his letterman jacket covering her hands and falling loose down his back.

She bit his lip a little as he pulled away, leaning her head against his chest, and sighed. Looking up at Dean, she grinned. “Well, ok then. I think we’ve established that we like like each other.”

Dean smiled back at her. “Wanna be the Leia to my Han Solo? I even have a wookie brother to annoy you.” Cas laughed, burying her head back on Dean’s chest, nuzzling into his worn-soft ACDC t-shirt. It was such a _Dean_ question.

Looking back back up at him, Cas pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “Only if you leave my glasses alone.”

Dean smiled against Cas’ lips. “No promises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I don't know where this came from. It was going to be about glasses, but then Star Wars appeared, and then there was this thing going around tumblr about Cas wearing Dean's letterman jacket, and then this happened. I just don't know anymore.
> 
> But, anyway, did you like it? Would you leave kudos? Would you leave comments? Would you read it to you grandchildren? (I really hope not.) Did you go watch Star Wars afterwards? You can tell me the answers to all these questions in the handy dandy comments section. It'd be lovely.
> 
> Also, my tumblr's queen-of-hells-bells, if any a y'all wanna come see the random shit I post. Please do, I'd be thrilled to have you.
> 
> And, as always, much love to you all!


End file.
